Seinfeld Meets Third Rock from the Sun
by eGardensHahaha
Summary: The cast of 3rd rock has abducted the cast of Seinfeld. Oh my.
1. Chapter 1

The cast of Seinfeld meet the cast of Third Rock from the sun. It's the year 2002. Jerry, Elaine, George, and Kramer are all out of jail. Dick, Sally, Harry and Tommy have all come back to earth after a year from the home planet.

CHAPTER ONE

George and Jerry were walking in the park one day.

Jerry: You see, really when you clap in a crowd of 4,000 people, it's pointless: no one can hear you.

George: Well what about say, 20 people?

Jerrry: Well that's a different story. At that point, everyone's noticing your clap. You've got the performers looking at you, the audience - and you didn't clap, huh?

George - I told you! I had a soda in my hand! There were no cup holder!

Jerry - Well tha- hey George… did you just…

Over near some bushes, are 3 people and a giant mass gathered together near a red corvette. The tallest one is carrying a tiny device, and after pointing it at the mass, a big purple blob, the blob has become a human after a large blue glow of light comes from the device.

For once, Jerry has nothing to say. He cannot believe what he just saw… no wise remark, no funny things to say. Seeing this changed every truth he's ever known, and he was sort of scared. Vulnerable.

Another member of the group, who seemed to be a woman now was pointing at him, and they were all coming towards him.

Jerry: George.

George: Yeah.

Jerry: We…

George: You want some a my cashews?

Jerry: Go. Now.

George: Are you alright? I told you not to drink the wine glass from that communion. You never know what kind of people are puttin' their lips on th-

Jerry: EUUh!

Jerry was terrified. He was walking fast, but the group cought up to them. George didn't know who these jerks thought they were. There was what Jerry now recognized to be a tall blonde woman and 3 men surrounding him and George.

George: Who are yo-

Sally Solomon - You are coming with us.

A younger man out of the bunch taped Jerry and George's mouths shut, and they both were led to the group's red corvette where they were thrown in the back seat. Jerry just sat in silence, not believing what was going on. George as muttering through the tape "I'm gonna sue you! You think you can get away with this, I've got Lawyers! I-" "Shut up." The woman belted as she punched him in the back, and he stayed quiet. Jerry could hear what they were saying:

Harry Solomon: Aww, Dick what are we gonna do?

Dick Solomon: Calm down Harry, we can always neuralyze them. You've got the neuralyzer, right Tommy?

Tommy Solomon: …

Dick: Tommy?

Tommy: I gave it to Harry

They all look at Harry

Harry Solomon: Well what did you give it to me for? This is YOUR fault, not

Sally: Oh forget it. Dick, we're going to have to kill them

Dick: No Sally, we will not

Sally: But Di-

Dick: No, we must not change the course of human existence! Now, Sally, you need to call the Big Head. Tell him his son said we are continuing our mission here on earth, and we need another neuralyzer manipulator. Tell him it's Urgent, Sally, you got that?

Sally: Yeah, yeah.

Jerry now knew what was going on, but he could not believe this… these people were aliens? He's heard of aliens, but he never in a million years thought they existed. What else existed that he didn't know? Was the meaning of life he always thought was the truth actually false? Was he meaningless? Why was it so hot in here? Man, couldn't they just turn on the air conditioning, he thought. It's like a frying saucer in here. Oh yeah, I gotta put that in my routine. As it was late, Jerry went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jerry awoke, he was still in the car. The whole gang was staring at him. He was now sitting upright next to George, with a man with a fur coat on his right, and on George's left a teenaged boy.

Sally: Does anyone know you're alive?

Jerry couldn't speak. He tried and what came out was

Jerry: I, yeahs.

Dick: I told you, it wouldn't work Sally. Uh, kind sir, eh, if you were to leave, say… forever, who would most likely notice?

Jerry knew what was going on. He didn't want to put Elaine and Kramer in Danger.

Jerry: I, uh

Sally: He's bluffing let's go for the puny weak one.

They all look at George.

George: Who knows… and who said I would tell you people anyway? I'm still suing you! I'm st…

Sally is taking out her lighter.

George: Oh, what you gonna burn me?

Sally puts the lighter under his skin.

George: ELAINE BENIS 14 East 45th Street! Cosmo Kramer 23 125th!

Sally: That's more like it. Know what's good for you.

George, quietly and panicking to Jerry: Jerry what the heck is goin on here? I don't wanna die here, I don't wanna, I've got a long life ahead, sure I don't deserve it, but mercy mercy!

Jerry: Get yourself together man! We're gonna get out of here… just follow me when I give the signal. Jerry winks.

George: Left eye, right?

Jerry: Right.

George: Right eye? Or left eye?

Jerry, in a loud hissing whisper: LEFT. EYE!

Sally: Hey, I forgot what it was like to be in this body. I am HOT again. Hey, tall one.

Jerry, thinking what do they want now: …

Sally: Am I not hot?

Jerry: well, I…

Dick: yes, I know. It is marvelous to be in this gorgeous organism. GORGEOUS! Hey tall one.

Jerry, thinking now what:

Dick Am I not hot?

Jerry: …

Tommy: They're pretty quiet, these two.

Harry: Don't worry fellas, I feel your pain, Harry says as he pets Jerry across the head. He keeps stroking, and stroking, and tries putting Jerry's head on his shoulder. Jerry fights it, but then gives in.

Tommy: Harry, stop scaring them.

Harry: Right. He immediately stops.

Dick: We're here.

Sally: I forgot how crowded New York was… look at all these humans!

Dick: Sally, you stay here. Me and Tommy will go up and get this eh "Elaine".

Sally: Yes sir.

Dick and Tommy get out of the car, and Harry and Sally are both facing Jerry and George.

There was Kramer down the street!

Kramer, seeing George and Jerry, running up to them Hey, Jerry, George! Well, who are your friends? Whoahohoah, hello there. (looking at Sally)

Sally: Get in the car.

Kramer: Ohoho, feisty. My name is Kramer.

Sally: Kramer.

Kramer: Yeah?

Sally, standing up and getting into the car: Let's play a game

Kramer: Whohoho. Yeah.

Sally: Come and get me!

Harry presses the button to open the trunk.

Kramer: well you are just a wild one! Can't be bottled up!

Sally: haha yeah, come on, I'm in the trunk, climb in!

Kramer: This is large. Alright…

Sally quickly leaves the trunk and closes the door.


End file.
